Fighting the Flames
by butterscotchfantasy
Summary: Kasai is running from a past that she rather forget she is also trying to save the world from yokai who want to enslave it. Also add in a few new friends a possible love interest in a temperamental fire demon and life couldn't get any worse could it? HxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I've decided to restart my Yu Yu Hakusho story simply because I thought the first one I was beginning is total crap. This one will be better written and longer, and well just all together better. I have read several (more than several actually) YYH stories that are just wonderful and I have decided to try my hand in it. I will try not to copy anything, and if I do I will give the idea full credit, and will change it up some. **

**I have also decided that I will only be posting one (two tops) story at a time. I have come to hate (more like despise) authors who post like five stories, really good stories, and they never get around to finish them because they becoming over whelmed. Now, hopefully by only posting one story, occasional one-shots here and there, that will not happen to me, because I am going to finish this story. I can already see it, and the sequel, play out in my head, I just need to write it down.**

**That's all…I believe… **

**Now here we go!**

**Chapter One: Seeing the old lady again**

Orange eyes closed as a sigh escaped through pale lips as the person, a girl with long black hair around the age of eighteen, looked up at what appeared to be never ending steps. "This sucks" the girl mumbled to herself, starting up the stairs clutching a bag in each of her hands. "I have to travel all the way here, and now I have to walk up these god-forsaken stairs" She continued, five minutes into climbing and not even half way up them. "And It's all because she wants me to test some new kid she's training."

The girl was about ready to give up climbing and just use one of her powers to get up them quickly, she knew however, that there was a possibility of a person seeing her and there was already enough talk about Genkai's temple as it was. She was almost three quarters of the way up when an almost hoarse-like female voice called down, "Oh suck it up! Have you gotten weak since your last training session that you can't even climb some stairs Kasai?"

The girl glared lightly up at the small figure standing at the top of the steps. An old woman, that nobody really knew the age of, with pale pink, almost gray hair wearing a purple hat and a red and purple fighting tunic over green pants and a white shirt was glaring right back, a smirk on her lips. "Hello to you too Grandma" the girl, Kasai, commented dryly, now only a few steps away from the top. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Who are you calling grandma?" Kasai let out a whine as she was suddenly hit in the head, a pout forming on her face.

"That hurt!" Kasai whined out, fake tears coming her cheeks as she clutched her head in her hands, the suitcases on the ground beside her.

"I see you haven't changed as well" Genkai commented, turning her back to the girl and leading her towards the temple. "Still acting as immature as ever."

"Yeah well," Kasai started going back to normal, the tears completely gone as if they never existed, "would you have me any other way?"

"Hmpf, idiot" Genkai mumbled, a slight smile on her old face. "It has been a while"

"Three years" Kasai added, a smile on her face as she looked around the temple grounds, the beautiful green trees and all the flowers, she miss the scenery like this.

"How's your mother?" Genkai asked, pausing to look over her shoulder at the taller female, her eyes serious. Kasai paused also, looking down at the women, her eyes hard with the smile no longer on her face.

"She's fine, well according to Koenma anyway" Kasai replied her voice loosing it's cheerfulness.

"And your-"

"No word" Kasai cut the woman off, not wanting to speak about the topic she was starting.

Genkai continued looking at the girl for a moment, her hard eyes boring into the girls, before nodding and began walking towards the temple again, as if nothing had happened. This caused Kasai to sigh in relief, she knew that if Genkai had really wanted anymore information, and she had refused to get it, she would be in trouble. Genkai's punches hurt!

"Why am I here Genkai?" Kasai asked, already knowing somewhat, but wanting more information.

"I need you to fight my idiot student before he leaves, to make sure the last three months weren't a waist of my time" Genkai responded, slipping her shoes off as she entered her temple, not pausing to wait for Kasai who was still untying her shoes at the door. Genkai just continued further into the house as Kasai ran to catch up with her, having to stop quickly or she would run into the old lady who had also stopped suddenly in front of a bedroom door.

"Idiot's still asleep" Genkai muttered angrily, "even when I told him-" she threw open the door loudly, causing Kasai to wince and the boy inside to sit straight up, a horrified look on his face. Not that Kasai could blame him as she studied the boy, messy black hair with slightly warm but irritated and slightly frightened brown eyes, Genkai's training was terrifying.

"What grandma?" Kasai had to hold in her snicker as the boy was hit upside the head my Genkai, who threw her a irritated look, apparently she wasn't the only one who thought Genkai was old enough to be a grandma.

"Get up idiot! You've been a sleep far to long!"

"Too long?" The boy yelled, hopping out of his futon, standing only in his black and green boxers, not noticing the other female in the room who just blinked in surprise. "You haven't let me sleep for more than a few hours all week Grandma!"

"Shut up!" Kasai turned her head to hide her giggle as the younger boy was hit upside the head again. However she cried out it pain as she was also hit upside the head.

"Hey!" Kasai cried, her small hands flying up to cover her head incase she was hit again. "What the hell old lady?" She ignored the boys look at he just discovered that she was there.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Genkai muttered, sighing as she wondered why all her students ended up being a bunch of stupid kids. However, she demised the thought and focused back on her male student, who was now watching Kasai having just seen the girl, or more over, he was watching Kasai's well endowed chest as she was wearing a tightly cropped red shirt that left only little to imagination when it came to her chest, Genkai was just glad that it didn't show to much cleavage. This caused Genkai to become angry again, so she took her anger out on the kids once again, which was in-fact the cause of her anger anyway.

She hit Kasai first, her being closer and to get her to shut up, "What have I told you about wearing close that fit you?" she yelled, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately, as she turned to Yusuke ignoring the girl's flaming glare. She hit the boy upside the head again, several times, screaming, "Get your mind out of the gutter idiot and pay attention!"

"Damn grandma what's your problem?" the guy complained, clutching his head in the same fashion as Kasai was, and also glaring the old women as well.

"Shut up Yusuke, and pay attention" Ignoring the two immature brats complaints, her mood once again focusing on serious. The boy, Yusuke, picked up on this as he stopped complaining and focused on Genkai. Kasai did as well. "Today is your last day of training,"

At this statement left Genkai's lips, Yusuke couldn't help but let out a "Hell yeah finally!" and a grin come upon his face as he thought of finally getting away from the temple, and from the abusive old woman. However it quickly left as he felt a common pain upon his head,

"I'm not done yet idiot!" Genkai's hoarse voice spoke, her irritation at the boy coming back like it often did. "Your training is completely, and you can leave after-" She nodded over her shoulder, her brown eyes indicating the black haired girl who was still standing behind her, "you fight Kasai."

"What grandma?" Yusuke exclaimed, "I'm not gonna fight some girl, I could kill her!"

"Heh," Yusuke tore his eyes from Genkai and settle them back on the girl, this time looking at her face instead of her chest, "You'd be lucky to even lay a finger on me boy" Kasai spoke confidently, all traces off her playful personality gone as she smirked at the now shocked boy, her orange eyes flashing dangerously.

This statement caused Genkai to smirk as well, the normal blood thirsty Kasai was back, instead of the show she put on around everyone else. She looked up at Yusuke, her brown eyes looking directly into the boys brown ones. "In order to leave you have to not die, and trust me" Her smirk widened as she felt the excited energy coming off of Kasai, "You couldn't kill Kasai If you wanted to, unfortunately, the brat is stronger than her looks"

**A/N:**

**I personally think this version will be way better, and I have decided to write a Hiei story instead of a Kurama story. This story will probably be lengthy, but I promise to those of you who read my Saiyuki story, I will not forget about it. **

**I also want to say that I will try not to make her a mary-sue, I despise them like everyone else. And though she will appear like one for a while, trust she will not be. I also want to point out that her and Hiei will not fall in love instantly like it happens in other stories. I just can't stand how some write Hiei and an OC meeting and falling in love within a couple of chapters. I'm sorry but I just can't see it happening that way, I mean it's Hiei! **

**Well that's al for now…**

**Please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Here's the second chapter! I have to say that I have this ark, the Spirit Beast's ark, planned out already, I just need to get it down in typing, so the first ten or so chapters should be done by the end of October at the latest. **

**I also want to apologize, once again ahead of time, if anyone appears OOC. I am trying not to let that happen, but some times it is hard. **

**I also want to thank everyone whose read the first chapter and will hopefully read the rest! **

**Here we go…**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Two: The Fight Between Two Students…Well Sort Of. **

Kasai was nearly vibrating in excitement as she waited in the field in front of Genkai's temple, where the old physic had led her and the boy a few minutes earlier so they could begin their fight. Kasai had abandoned her suitcases in the game room on the way out, planning to go back later and get them.

"Are you sure old hag?" Yusuke asked, a smirk on his lips, as he cracked his knuckles, trying to intimidate Kasai. However, Kasai just smirked, finding the boys antics amusing, he had no idea what he was up against. "I don't usually fight girls, and the midget looks like I could snap her with a flick of my finger."

Kasai's smirk faded as she began to glare at the boy, her orange eyes hardening from the liquid look they had into a stone, all emotion dispearing from her face. "You'll regret that comment about my height boy" she growled, the only other sign of her anger other than the glare, which had no feeling behind it, "I also do not appreciate being called weak by a little human boy either."

"Just giving ya a warning!" Yusuke said, the smirk widening as he realized that he had made her angry. "Not my fault you don't like be told the truth." Kasai began to laugh at his last statement, now finding that she really couldn't wait for Genkai says to when to begin. She wanted to kick the boys ass now more than ever! Genkai found this amusing as well, it seemed, because she let out a chuckle, earning both Yusuke, who was watching the laughing Kasai with a weird face, and Kasai, who stopped laughing as soon as she heard the old woman, attention.

Genkai's attention was focused on Yusuke however as she smirked, "Don't be a fool idiot," She spoke, blowing a puff of smoke from her mouth from the pipe she was smoking from. "As I said, you'll be lucky to lay a finger on Kasai," her smirked grew, "don't underestimate, it will get you killed."

"Sure what ever grandma" Yusuke replied, not taking her seriously, not seeing Kasai as a real threat because he couldn't feel anything come from her, not even an intent to hurt him. This just caused Genkai to sigh, and for Kasai to grin, she really, really wanted to begin.

"Idiot" Genkai couldn't help but mutter one more time before, "You may begin Kasai."

"Finally!" Kasai exclaimed, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Wait, wha-?" Yusuke never got to finish however, because he was suddenly socked in the face, and flying back and crashing into a tree.

"Try not to destroy my temple."

"That fucking hurt!" Yusuke cried, standing up and glaring at the short black haired girl, Kasai.

"Of course it did" Was her simple reply before she disappeared again, appearing before Yusuke in a matter of seconds. Yusuke barely managed to dodge as another fist was aimed towards his face, and hit the tree behind him. Kasai's smirked at the boy's shocked expression as the tree crumbled into pieces, falling apart easily like it was made of thin glass.

"Whoa!" Yusuke fell down dodging to the left as Kasai aimed a kick at his head, regaining his balance several feet away as Kasai continued to smirk and lowered herself into a different fighting stance.

Her left arm was parallel with her shoulder, the palm flat, facing outwards towards Yusuke. Her orange eyes narrowed as she lowered her stance till her right leg, the one she aimed at Yusuke moments before, slid backwards and braced itself against the ground. Her other arm, the right one, was pointed straight down, palm also flat but this time facing downward.

"Fine you wanna fight, I'll fight!" Kasai didn't even blink as she watched the boy get into his own stance, a regular street fighters stance, and as he began to glow a faint blue color as he released his spirit energy, hoping to scare her.

"Good, maybe this will actually be fun." Kasai stated, not feeling the least bit intimidated. Yusuke also smirked, charging forward towards the girl, only for it to drop as she once again disappeared before his eyes. "You really need to pay attention." His brown eyes widen as he turned quickly and blocked the foot that was aimed for his back, barely, that still managed to send him several feet back.

"Damn…" he waved his hands lightly once Kasai had jumped back and away from him again, setting back into the same form as before. "What that hell are you made of, medal?"

"Heh," Kasai chuckled, "No, just normal flesh. If you knew how to use your energy right instead of just letting it leak out like an idiot, you could be that strong without trying also." A taunting look came to the narrowed eyes, "you also have to be able to use your brain for it to and well… you are an idiot."

"Bitch" Yusuke replied, a smirk on his face, not really offended, this girl in front of him could be a fun challenged. "Let's get this started!"

"Sorry," Kasai was suddenly in front of his face, a sort of remorseful look in her eye, "but I have to end it before it get's started."

"Wait, what-" She twirled and brought the side of her flat palm down onto Yusuke's neck, sending him flying into a nearby tree and also knocking him out.

"Sorry I have an appointment with Koenma shortly, so I can't waste my time on you." Kasai muttered, mellowing out and stretching, loosening up once she knew Yusuke was knocked out and not just playing.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Came the hoarse voice of Genkai from behind her. Kasai turned towards the shorter woman, grinning sheepishly,

"Sorry." was all she could offer as a reply. This only caused Genkai to sigh, smoke releasing from her mouth.

"It's fine, I at least know the idiot can't be killed by you, it's good enough," Genkai spoke, "for now."

"I am sorry!"

"Just shut up and get ready to meet with Koenma!" Genkai snapped angrily, annoyed by the girl's useless and uncalled for apologies.

"Alright, see ya later Genkai!" Kasai called running towards the temple and towards her room, planning to go and snatch her bags on the way. However she paused just inside, turning back to face the back of the old physic, "And can you tell him I'm sorry when he wakes up? It kind of was a cheap shot ending the fight like that."

"Just shut up and go." Kasai grinning at the old woman, knowing that she would do as she asked, even if it was a bit reluctantly.

"Thank you Master Genkai!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know I know, I just sort of cut off the fighting seen, but I do have a reason for that! I can't reveal anything about her powers to soon! The only thing you need to know right now is that's she's really fast and that she's really strong. Besides, I haven't really wrote a fighting seen before, so I didn't want to go all out on one yet. **

**Anyway, next chapter she meets that whole gang face to face, and we find out what Koenma want's with her. **

**Please review? **


End file.
